


【OS】My Room - 4（R）

by Linyi01



Series: my room [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 拖了好久好久的卡住老师的生贺。老师生日快乐！- 虽然文里提到打屁股像惩罚小孩但我觉得还是不要打小孩比较好- 以及我又是写了一半发现忘了戴套，下次一定记得





	【OS】My Room - 4（R）

 

       大野智披上了浴袍走在他前面，坐到了床上。樱井翔慢慢挪到床边，大野智把按摩棒塞得恰到好处，每迈出一步时它都会磨过敏感点，震动让樱井翔夹紧双腿，每一步都晃晃悠悠得像要跌倒一样。

       “趴上来。”大野智拍了拍自己的大腿。樱井翔顺从地靠近他，撑着床爬了上去，手肘和膝盖放在床上，性器在大野智的腿间，顶端顶在了他的浴袍上。

       大野智的手放到了樱井翔的大腿根，他把按摩棒抽了出来，从床边拿了一个稍大一些的跳蛋，把小小的球体塞了进去，直接把开关调到了中档。樱井翔无法看到大野智的动作，他把脸埋在面前的枕头里，用手臂撑着上半身。跳蛋滑进穴口，在离敏感的地方还有一点的地方停了下来，在带来不了快感的地方震动着。

       “数着，”大野智用手覆上樱井翔的臀瓣，拢起手指挤压着两团软肉。“一共十下。”

       话刚说完，大野智抬起手，不太用力地拍到了樱井翔的屁股上。

       “嗯，1…”樱井翔被打屁股这种惩罚幼儿的方式弄得害羞，大野智的动作让跳蛋的位置移了一下，被跳蛋震得有些发麻的穴口突然传来一点快感。马上大野智的手又落在同一个地方，比刚才重了不少，身后传来清脆的啪的一声，樱井翔惊叫出来，“2！啊！”紧接着第三下也落在樱井翔的屁股上。

       跳蛋被往里挤了一些，却还是在敏感的部分跟前停下，但震动已经可以刺激到敏感的地方，樱井翔觉得体内变热了，酥麻的感觉又顺着脊椎骨传来。他努力地报着数，大野智又打在他的大腿根上，比臀瓣要痛许多，不过大野智根本没有用力打他的意思，反而是跳蛋造成的快感要更明显。

       传遍全身的快感让樱井翔有些跟不上大野智的节奏，幸好这已经是最后一下了。大野智的手又落在最初的地方。

       “10……”樱井翔紧绷的神经一下子放松下来，甚至因为跳蛋的刺激而小声呻吟起来。大野智的手指推进后穴，故意把跳蛋按在了g点上。他按着樱井翔的后腰不让他躲开，变了调的呻吟告诉他樱井翔快要高潮。

       “Sho，刚才在想什么？”大野智又提到了之前的问题，手指却把跳蛋调高了一度，感受到樱井翔的大腿微微颤抖起来，他又把手挤进他的大腿间，用手指一下下划过他的会阴。

       “啊啊…”樱井翔不知道应该怎么回答，不如说他已经不知道应该怎样思考，只有源源不断的快感慢慢浇灭他的意识。性器挺立着顶在大野智的浴袍上，有些粗糙的表面吸收了顶端吐出的一点透明液体。而大野智似乎并不在意对方的答案，任由樱井翔扭着腰想把跳蛋吞得更深一点。等到樱井翔的身体猛地一抖，又一阵阵颤栗起来，埋在枕头里变得沉闷的叫声也变成了粗重的喘息声，大野智才拿出了那颗跳蛋，手在樱井翔的后背上抚摸了几下当作安慰。

      

       大野智让樱井翔坐到床上，他没错过樱井翔泛了红的眼角，也知道那是因为刚刚高潮的快感而不是因为他下手重了。随后大野智发现浴袍上，樱井翔射上去的精液，他笑了笑，故意把变了色的那块地方给樱井翔看。樱井翔以为那是不满，小声地说了一句对不起。

       “其实我早就过了工作时间了…”大野智嘟囔着，现在已经是一点半了。“不用对我这样。”

       樱井翔本以为大野智是要抱怨延长了的工作，心里正揪着难受，没想到大野智是对于他的态度而感到不满。樱井翔一直没有找到自己的位置，不知道现在自己是大野智的客户，他的sub，还是一夜的炮友。

       大野智已经爬到床上跪在他的两腿间，为了离他近一下又用手把樱井翔的腿分开了点。“Sho，刚才你到底在想什么。”

       “我…”樱井翔知道自己不能说出来，他不想让大野智知道自己因为前一次的调教已经离不开他了。

       “那个人很幸福吧，能让你…”大野智的手摸上了樱井翔的脸，后者退缩了一下，眼睛飘忽着避开了大野智的眼神。大野智只好收回手，“让你露出那样的表情。”

       “不，”樱井翔摇摇头，主动抬起头亲上大野智的嘴唇，短暂的接触之后又离开了他，“那个人并不知道。”

       大野智点头，似乎他的客户里有很多这样的人，所以才会通过一次或几次的调教来忘掉很多事。对大野智而言，做好一个调教师只是工作，但他总是为那些人感到难过，就像现在看到一脸落寞的樱井翔一样，大野智觉得他能做的就是好好陪对方这一晚上。

 

       大野智尽到了一个专业人士的职责，他尽可能温柔地给予樱井翔一次一次的爱抚，甚至在性器进入他体内时，也轻轻吻着他的嘴唇，让他用手指抓着自己的后背。

       樱井翔被大野智压在身下，对方的性器一点点进入了他的身体，这是他不敢想象的，因为俱乐部的人曾和他说过调教师不被允许和客户直接发生性关系。樱井翔以为自己已经被快感冲得不清醒了，想着干脆沉浸进这唯一一次性爱。也许一开始为了排解压力而进入俱乐部就是错误的，但樱井翔不愿意追溯那么久之前的事，鼻腔里充斥着的大野智身上淡淡的味道足以让他忘掉那些事情。只是今晚过后他就可以忘记大野智了，樱井翔这样想着，闭上眼，抬起腿用膝盖蹭了蹭大野智的腰，让他的动作快一些。

       大野智把嘴唇移到了樱井翔的脖子上，他很喜欢樱井翔的发尾落在他的皮肤上的感觉，他用鼻子蹭着樱井翔的耳根，闻到了他常用的香水的味道。大野智耸了耸腰，把性器朝里递进去，停在樱井翔的敏感点前，他用手压住了樱井翔的手腕，把手拉到了他的头两侧，找好了角度便朝着那里操干进去。满意地听到樱井翔无法隐忍的呻吟，大野智正轻轻啃咬着樱井翔的锁骨处，开始慢慢动起下身，凭借着经验，一次次碾过那点。

       樱井翔忍不住叫声，偏过头随着大野智每一次抽插而呻吟着。他不自觉地抬起腰去迎合大野智的动作，每一次操干到深处时都被朝上顶，又被大野智按着肩膀回到他的身下。樱井翔没有这么近的听过大野智粗重的呼吸，对方的呼吸甚至打在他的脖子上，温柔的气流让人下意识想躲开，但樱井翔却迎上去吻住了大野智的嘴唇。对方也予以厚报，唇舌交缠之间樱井翔咬破了大野智的舌尖，自己的嘴唇也被大野智用牙磨得生疼。两个人同时拉开了距离，大口地喘起气来。大野智先恢复了呼吸，专心地一下下操干起来，他改变了频率，每下都缓慢但坚定地操到樱井翔的敏感点。被操得乱了气息的人只能胡乱地摸到大野智的手，用手指扣住他。大野智抬起手让樱井翔的把手塞进他的手指间，最后樱井翔终于成功地抓紧了大野智的手。他入神地侧过头看着大野智压在他掌心上的手，一直到大野智用力地顶得他惊叫出来才回过神。

       大野智慢慢加快了操干，让樱井翔不能再分心，他看着对方的眼睛，樱井翔也没有再躲开视线。大野智的头发垂下来挡在两人之间，樱井翔伸手去把那些头发撩到大野智耳后，就着那样的距离让大野智又吻上自己的嘴唇。大野智用牙厮磨着樱井翔的舌尖，像刚才樱井翔对自己做的那样。樱井翔慢慢紧绷起来的大腿告诉大野智他快要到高潮了，于是他空出一只手握上了樱井翔的性器，配合着操干的节奏撸动了几下，樱井翔就张着嘴大口喘着气，身体一阵阵颤抖，前端射出的液体都沾在自己的小腹上，有一些溅上了大野智的手。高潮带动后穴的软肉一阵紧促的收缩，大野智试着忍着但还是缴械在樱井翔体内。

       大野智抽出性器，翻身躺在樱井翔身边，两个人的呼吸慢慢平复下来。大野智突然握住了樱井翔的手，像刚才一样和他十指相扣。樱井翔有些讶异但没有精力动弹，只是默默听着大野智要说的话。

       “Sho，”大野智慢慢开口，又深吸了一口气，“忘了他吧。”

       樱井翔扭过头，看到大野智正看着他，他的眼睛里还有些水雾，是刚才被大野智操得快要哭出来但又不好意思所以强忍着。

       “那个人，你想的那个人。”

       樱井翔不知道该不该嘲笑大野智的榆木脑袋，但此刻自私占了上风，如果今天没能说出来的话，也许他们不会再见第二次了。樱井翔会消失在大野智的世界里。

       樱井翔把大野智的手拉到嘴边，“可他就在这里。现在还忘不了。”

       大野智的嘴角动了动，樱井翔怀疑起来这是偷笑还是害羞，不过他听到对方说，“那请你永远不要忘了那个人。”随后手被拉到他的嘴边，大野智的嘴唇印上了自己的手背。

  

===== 

       樱井翔用房卡打开了那间酒店房间。

       刚把衣服脱下准备冲澡，就听到手机铃声响了一串，十二点整，备注是“智”的联系人发来一条短信，“我下班了。”

       樱井翔拿起手机，打进一句话，点了发送。

 

       大野智把桌面上剩下的橙汁仰头喝完，划开手机屏幕上的新消息提醒。“小翔：‘我在等你’”

       大野智无声地笑了下，披上外套和酒保道别，离开俱乐部朝最近的酒店走去。

 

=====

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 因为卡住老师说想看甜甜的！  
> 本来其实会是bad ending的，但卡住老师一说，我又发现其实第一章里就写了智稍微有点反常，所以顺着写下来，发现这样子也很好！  
> 文里智的很多举动其实和我自己一样充满私心（划掉  
> 后面就没有想要写的剧情了，不过这篇文的设定可以套用很多梗，所以合适的梗想写的话可能还是会翻出来继续写。故事到这里结束也算是给大家一个交代了，也给我自己一个交代。
> 
> +因为这篇的四章都是生贺，所以如果有要过生日的小宝贝想看后续的话，连着梗和剧情私信跟我说（lofter私信的意思），合适的话我会写的哦  
> 是生贺预定文了。
> 
>  
> 
> 本来这个故事还有一个副线的，是末子的，第三篇开头来的新调教师是润，然后面试的时候末子就这样那样，不过因为不写all2了所以不打算写了，大家知道有这么件事就好，也是因为润来了所以尼对智和翔翔谈恋爱就睁一只眼闭一只眼（。


End file.
